


World Effing Champions

by blueoleandar93



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, M/M, literally fluff for fluff's sake, starring cute drunk morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueoleandar93/pseuds/blueoleandar93
Summary: After the Cubs win the World Series, Reid and his Chicago native boyfriend meet at a bar to celebrate.





	

Reid walked into the sports bar with nervous feet squeaking in his damp canvas sneakers, holding his everpresent leather satchel close to his body as some sort of shield from the chaos breaking out before him. He wiped his rain soaked hand on his windbreaker as he pushed through the troves of people screaming and jumping and slinging shots of sharp smelling alcohol. Bar top tables crowded through with patrons in red, white, and blue. The floor was sticky. Reid’s jaw clenched as an ample breasted woman in a strategically cut baseball jersey on shoved past him to rush to the bar. 

He tipped up on his toes, glancing around for his boyfriend. Shit. He was late. He knew he was late. He told Morgan he would meet him at the bar so that they could watch the last game of the world series together, but the lecture he was giving at Georgetown had scheduled a Q&A with him without telling him about it. Reid sighed as he continued to look for the handsome, burly contractor. 

He could have declined the Q&A. He could have made it here early. He could have saved his boyfriend a space close to the TV with a fresh, cold beer waiting for him. He could have done that. But, he didn’t want to. Don’t get Reid wrong, he loves his boyfriend. He just  _ hated  _ baseball. There were so many games. So many. They were like every day. And they were all the same. It was grating. Oh, wow, someone hit a ball! Oh, shit, they’re making right turns around a fucking diamond shaped dirt track. 

Reid hated the shit. It was the worst. But, Morgan loved it. And, Reid loved Morgan. That should be enough for him. But, it isn’t. Because he fucking hates baseball. When the Dean of Arts and Sciences told him his engagement would be prolonged an hour, Reid was almost excited about it. An excuse to keep him from at least a half hour from this stupid game. Then, in came the grad students after the Q&A for personal questions and autographs. Then, came the Dean with pictures. Then, came the student run newspaper. Then, came the professors. Everyone wanted a fucking handshake. Before Reid knew it, he was two hours behind schedule. He had already missed an hour and a half of the game. Reid texted Morgan intermittently with apologies, and Morgan was so understanding, but Reid could tell he was hurt. Then, came the rain. The highway was backed up. There was an accident on the road. Fuck, he was late. He was so, very late. Signal was down. His texts weren’t going through. Reid hadn’t ever felt worse.

From the looks of it, the game was freshly over. 

It took a minute or so, but Reid noticed him. Surrounded by a group of friends from his Tae Kwon Do group and a few acquaintances Reid had only met in passing. Reid smiled a bit. Morgan was such a social butterfly. It was adorable to see him light up around people. Now, he was brighter than the sun. Cubs jersey draped across his deliciously tight body, smile glinting in the festive tea lights, half empty Guinness in his hand as he clinked glasses with his circle, laugh heaving his broad chest. 

Reid smiled and made his way over, elbowing people and muttering out half assed apologies until he reached the circle. Morgan was in the middle of it, of course. Reid tapped on a few shoulders until he waved a hand. Morgan turned at the sound of his boyfriend’s voice, and his bright smile turned gorgeously blinding as he set his eyes on Reid, glancing upward as he was used to around the tall young doctor. “Babe, you made it!” Morgan shouted over the raucous crowd.

Before he could say a word, Morgan had pushed himself into Reid’s space to pull him into a firm, thorough, heady kiss. He dipped Reid comically, smiling against Reid’s lips as Reid began to laugh. Morgan kissed the smile off of his beer soured lips and curled his arms around Reid’s body. His hands were so strong. His body was so stable. Reid knew this wasn’t the time, but Morgan felt like fucking magic. He always did. They broke apart to the sound of Morgan’s friends wolf whistling and making gooey remarks, but Reid barely heard it. Morgan’s face was beaming, so kind, so beautiful. Reid was so in love. And, so, so sorry.

Reid started breathlessly, blinking hard with rain wetted lashes, “There was a Q&A after the lecture and then they made me stop for pictures and there was so much traffic and the rain--”

Morgan grinned, “I know, Pretty Boy, I know. I got your texts. It’s fine. Dude. The Cubs won!”

“That’s great!” Reid said gleefully, watching as Morgan jumped up a bit in his jersey. Wow. That shirt fit him so well. He looked great in it.

“I know! It’s fucking awesome! The Cubs haven’t won the World Series in decades! This is a historical moment! I know you can appreciate that, you cute little dork. God, hon, this is so crazy. Come here.” Morgan pulled him in for another kiss, “We’re getting another round, you want a cotton candy martini, babe?”

Reid blushed, running his hands up Morgan’s chest, “Oh, no. I should stay sharp. It’s raining cats and dogs out there. But, you go ahead. Celebrate. I’ll be designated driver.”

Morgan shook his head, “Nah, man, Marshall’s DD. He drew the short straw before we even got here. You can go nuts if you want. Just leave your car and we’ll pick it up in the morning.”

Reid sighed, lip curling up a bit with a sly smile, “One drink. One.”

“That’s what you said on our first date and we ended up knockin’ boots in the handicapped stall of a fucking Olive Garden. I don’t believe that for one second.” Morgan smirked as he turned back toward the bar.

Reid started to laugh, face gaining color at his words as he playfully smacked at his shoulder, “I believe you said you weren’t going to judge me.”

“I didn’t. You’re crazy in the sack when you’ve had a few. Who would I be to stop ya?” Morgan said with a wink over his shoulder, “Hey, Matt, can I get a Strawberry Patty over here?”

Matt the bartender was up to his ears, but he raised a hand to signify he heard Morgan, yelling out from behind the bar, “Spence here?”

Reid waved from behind Morgan, ignoring the roll of toilet paper that zoomed over their heads from across the room, “Yeah.”

Matt wagged his finger with a knowing smirk as he poured a tray of Jager shots, “Ooh, you’re fucking late, man. You in trouble with the missus?”

Morgan started to laugh, taking a large sip of his beer, “Damn right. He’s getting a  _ spankin’  _ when we get home.”

Matt wiggled his eyebrows, passing the tray of shots to a big man with at least six almost dangerously drunk friends, “Make sure he don’t like it too much.”

Reid passed a glare over at Matt and said sternly, “Either way, it’s none of your concern.”

“Yeah, whatever. Just toss me a good tip and I’ll shut my pretty mouth.” Matt winked at Reid as he started making his drink from behind the bar, “Or, open it, if you want.”

Morgan stretched his hands out challengingly, “Hey, now. He is very taken.”

Matt closed the cocktail shaker after adding a few fingers of strawberry Svedka and placed the cap on, shaking it up and down slowly as he gave Reid a solid look down, “I don’t see no ring.”

Morgan glared and Reid placed his hand gently at Morgan’s strong shoulder, saying kindly to the bartender, “I’m working on it.”

“Well, if either of you ever want any Italian in ya…” Matt smirked, uncapping the cocktail shaker with confidence as he leaned toward the couple and whispered, “Holla at me.”

Morgan turned to Reid with an amused face, raising his nearly empty pint of beer suggestively. Reid shifted in his wet jacket and rolled his eyes as he ran a hand through his cropped short damp curls. Morgan didn’t even have to speak. Reid could practically hear his thoughts. But, Morgan smirked anyway, crowding into Reid’s space with a as he breathed into Reid’s ear, “We might have to hit that.”

Reid gave Morgan a firm look before unzipping his windbreaker and peeling it off of his arms. Morgan took an appraising sweep down Reid’s body. Reid smiled brightly, commenting on his shirt as he pointed to it, “See? Cubs. I mean it’s three sizes too big and it’s over an Oxford, but it’s gear, right?”

Morgan leaned in and kissed Reid’s cheek, smirking against his skin with his scratchy, stubbly face, “Gear? You’re lame. How was the lecture?”

One of Morgan’s friends shouted good naturedly, “Oy! Your boy shows up and all of a sudden we’re chopped liver? Where’s our round?”

“It’s coming! Calm down! And, he’s not my boy, he’s my  _ partner _ .” Morgan flipped them off and leaned in to Reid, “So, tell me, baby. How did it go? I want to hear everything.”

Reid waved him off, “You don’t care about an innovative theory on complex differential equations.”

Morgan wiggled his eyebrows, “But, you do. And, I’m really horny and kind of drunk and how cool would it be if we made out?”

Reid started to blush, “You know how we get when we do that.”

Morgan winked, “Yeah, your clothes won’t stay on, you sexy son of a--”

One of Morgan’s friends butted in, “We can hear you!”

“Congratulations.” Morgan continued, “Look, Spencer. How about, tonight, I do that thing I said I would never do, but I was planning on doing anyway?”

Reid smirked, “You did it twice before, but, okay.”

Morgan pumped his fist in the air, “Dope! Today is so bomb. You lectured. The cubs won. I’m blitzed as fuck right now. And, we’re totally going to do it tonight.”

Reid reached into his satchel and pulled out an unopened water bottle, “How about you finish this?”

Morgan pouted.

Reid added, “Finish this and I’ll make out with you in the alley outside.”

Morgan grabbed the water bottle and uncapped it, taking a long drag of it and stopping halfway through, “Do you love me?”

Reid chuckled, “Yes. I tell you every day.”

Morgan took another sip of water, “You didn’t say it before you left this afternoon and I’ve been thinking about it all night.”

“Awwh, honey.” Reid crowded in closer and pressed a kiss to Morgan’s cheek, whispering in his ear, “I love you so much. I’m sorry I missed it this morning, I was busy.”

Morgan grinned broadly, “It’s okay. I love you too.”

Reid watched Morgan sway and laugh, running his hand up Morgan’s hard bicep to keep him steady, “You are crazy cute right now.”

Morgan glared at him, “I don’t need you to verify that. I am a strong, independent man. I own my own business. I pay my rent. I got a degree. I know when I’m being cute.”

The bartender placed the drinks down before them and smiled. Reid took his cocktail and as Morgan reached for his beer, Reid went, “Ah! No. Water first.”

Morgan pouted.

Reid rolled his eyes, “Don’t complain when you’re hungover tomorrow.”

Morgan grabbed the beer and shouted before chugging it, “The mother effing Cubs are World Effing Champions!”


End file.
